Because Of Love
by Cho MinHyun
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta Chanyeol sang namja desa, dan Baekhyun sang namja kota. Berawal dari pertemuan satu minggu mereka, hingga saling mencintai. Dengan akhir yang bahagia? atau sedih? / CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! / YAOI /"Luhan ge? Eh? Baekhyun hyung juga tidak ada?" /"Kau!.. Brengsek! Siapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu padaku, hah! / Review pleasee.! / EXO Official pair!
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE OF LOVE**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Others Pairing**

**Summary : Hanya kisah cinta Chanyeol sang namja desa, dan Baekhyun sang namja kota.**

**Disclaimer : BaekYeol punya saya karna ini ff saya *authornya ngajak berantem* =w=**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :OOC, BOYS LOVE (BL), YAOI, Typo(s) karna author adalah miss typo u.u , Alur amburadul, Kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur, judul yang gak nyambung sama cerita, dll. **

**Ini adalah fanfiction ChanBaek dan ff EXO pertama saya:D Author gak tau, ada yang suka atau enggak. Tapi author mohon no bash couple disini ya? Dont forget! REVIEW PLEASE **** Happy Reading!**

::'::'::'::'::

"Berikan formulir kalian besok! Jika ada yang tidak membawa formulir itu berarti ia tidak ikut!" teriak Sungmin songsaenim di depan kelas.

"Baek, kau ikut acara sekolah kali ini 'kan?" tanya seorang namja dengan mata bulatnya, Do KyungSoo.

Baekhyun, namja yang termasuk pendek dengan rambut hitam kemerahan menoleh ke arah kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Apakah ini akan mengasikkan?" tanya baekhyun.

"Ayolah baek, kau sudah beberapa kali tidak mengikuti acara sekolah. Ini pasti mengasikkan! Apalagi kita akan menginap di desa itu selama seminggu!" ujar namja berambut pirang dengan keturunan china bernama Xi Luhan.

"Eum, aku akan tanya pada hyung-ku dulu. Jika ia mengizinkan, aku akan ikut." Ucap baekhyun final.

"Yeay! Deal ya! Aku akan mengantarmu untuk meminta izin pada hyung-mu." Ujar Luhan dengan semangat.

Pesta sekolah. XOXO High school memang sering mengadakan pesta sekolah. Namun bedanya, pesta sekolah kali ini akan diadakan di sebuah desa terpencil selama seminggu. Baekhyun yang memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan hyungnya-nya pun ragu untuk mengikuti acara ini. Ia ragu untuk meninggalkan hyung-nya sendirian di rumah, yah meskipun pada akhirnya hyung-nya itu akan ditemani oleh namjachingu-nya.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, luhan serta kyungsoo benar-benar mengantar baekhyun untuk meminta izin pada sang hyung, Byun Ryeowook. Mereka akan memaksa ryeowook untuk mengizinkan baekhyun bila seandainya baekhyun tidak diizinkan, begitulah pikir mereka.

"Lulu ge, kyungsoo-ah, aku tidak perlu kalian antar." Baekhyun memasang wajah bete melihat kedua sahabatnya ini yang sangat antusias untuk meminta izin pada hyung-nya.

"Gwenchana baekkie-ah, aku akan setia menemanimu." Jawab luhan ditambah anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sweatdrop. Dan ia akhirnya masa bodoh dengan kedua temannya itu.

.

.

.

"Annyeong! Kami pulang!" Tebak suara siapa itu? Luhan, sedangkan sang pemilik rumah –baekhyun- hanya diam memasang muka datar meski didalam hati ia mengumpat-umpat dua sahabatnya itu.

"Luhan? Kyungsoo? Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya ryeowook begitu melihat luhan dan kyungsoo berada di kediamannya.

Kyungsoo dan luhan berpandangan, lalu bersmirk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sekarang malah menarik ryeowook untuk duduk dengan tenang di sofa.

"Ehm.. begini hyung. Minggu depan ada pesta sekolah yang diadakan di desa.." ucap luhan.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan tidak tahu apa-apa, walau padahal ia sudah tau apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh dua sahabat dongsaengnya yang juga sudah dianggap dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Bedanya, kali ini acara itu dilaksanakan selama seminggu atau lebih. Jadi kami akan menginap di vila sekitar sana.." lanjut kyungsoo.

"Seminggu? Tumben sekali ya ada acara seperti itu.."gumam ryeowook.

"Ne, maka dari itu hyung. Kami ingin meminta izin hyung untuk memperbolehkan baekhyun ikut dalam acara ini."ucap luhan sambil memasang kitty eyesnya, dan kyungsoo yang memasang muka polosnya.

"Bagaimana yaa..." ryeowook juga memasang muka yang tak kalah innconnect dan penuh keraguan. Kyungsoo dan luhan yang melihat ekspresi ryeowook akhirnya memperkuat kitty eyes dan muka polos mereka.

Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan hanya dapat kembali sweatdrop karna prilaku tiga namja didepan matanya ini.

"Hyung~.. Jebbal..." ucap kyungsoo dan luhan bersamaan dengan kedua tangan mereka terkepal kuat didepan dada mereka.

"Arraseo.. arraseo.. Hentikan pose aneh kalian itu." Ucap ryeowook. Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat dua namja itu kini malah menyerbu namsaengnya karna senang.

.

.

.

"Loh? Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya baekhyun kala ia melihat luhan dan kyungsoo yang masih berada di ruang tengah, padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Aku menginap disini hingga minggu depan baekkie-ah." Jawab luhan dengan mata yang masih setia melihat ke tv, sedangkan mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah keripik lays yang entah datang darimana.

"MWO? Ta-tapi kenapa?" baekhyun memelas. Oh tuhan kenapa dua orang ini begitu overprotective padanya?, batin baekhyun nelangsa.

"Aku akan membantu baekhyun mempersiapkan segalanya, begitu kata luhan gege." Jawab kyungsoo sambil mencontoh nada suara luhan yang justru terdengar absurd.

PLETAK

"Itu tidak mirip kyungsoo-ya!"Omel luhan setelah memukul kyungsoo menggunakan majalah kuliner milik ryeowook.

"Appo gege, aku kan hanya mencoba meniru." Kyungsoo memelas, bibirnya dikerucutkan karna kesal.

"Baek hyung, aku tidur bersamamu ya? Biar saja luhan gege tidur di kamar tamu sendirian!" ucap kyungsoo.

Luhan melebarkan matanya, "Mwo?! Andwee! Nanti kalau ada hantu bagaimana? Nanti kalau aku diculik hantu bagaimana? Lalu..lalu.." panik luhan lebay. *pletak*

"Biar saja!" kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya pada luhan.

"Dasar saeng kurang ajar! Kusumpahi kau akan disukai namja berkulit hitam!" sumpah serapah luhan mulai keluar. Kyungsoo bungkam. Ia tidak mau menjawab, karna biasanya sumpah serapah luhan itu 98% akan terjadi. Jadi bila itu benar-benar kejadian bagaimana? Ia tak tahu.

"Hei sudahlah ge, kyungsoo-ah." Lerai baekhyun.

"Aku akan tidur bersamamu!" ucap luhan dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

Baekhyun sweatdrop. Dua sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar aneh dan ajaib. "Arra-arra. Terserah kalian saja."

::'::'::'::

**Next, hari keberangkatan menuju desa.**

"Baekkie apa semua sudah siap?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Hmm.."

"Baekkie apakah baju ganti sudah kau bawa?"

"Ne."

"Apakah peralatan mandi sudah kau bawa?"

"Ne."

"Bagaimana dengan makanan ringan? Apa sudah dibawa?

"Mwo?"

"Hanya makanan ringan tidak cukup kenyang ryeowook hyung."

"Lalu bawa apa?"

"Bawakan kami bahan makanan cepat saji, seperti sandwich misalnya? Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya kok, iyakan kyungsoo-ah?"

"Ne, aku bisa."

"Baiklah, akan aku bawakan bahan-bahan sandwichnya."

"Jangan lupa air minumnya hyung, kau tidak ingin kami bertiga tersedak 'kan?"

"Ah, iya. Aku juga akan membawanya."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi sweatdrop, entah sudah berapa kali baekhyun sweatdrop di fanfic ini? *pletak*. Kenapa ia tinggal disekitar orang-orang ajaib?

Padahal di awal obrolan tadi hanya ia dan ryeowook hyung yang berbicara, lalu kenapa jadi mereka bertiga yang mengobrol, bahkan kini ia sendiri diabaikan.

"Kalian..." desis baekhyun geram.

Kyungsoo dan luhan menoleh kearah baekhyun saat merasakan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh baekhyun, sedangkan ryeowook terlah berlalu untuk menyiapkan bekal sandwich untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ba-baekhyun-ah.. wae?" tanya luhan takut-takut.

" Ber. henti. bi. ca .ra!"

"Arra.. arra. Mianhae" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

.

"Lho? Baekhyun-ah kau bawa banyak sekali barang ya?" tanya sungmin songsaenim saat melihat baekhyun yang membawa satu koper biru besar dan tas hitam besar.

"Ne songsae. Dua orang itu meminta hyung-ku untuk memasukkan berbagai macam benda-benda aneh kedalam ranselku." Sindir baekhyun sambil melirik-lirik sinis pada kyungsoo dan luhan.

Sungmin yang melihat dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah lalu meninggalkan baekhyun setelah sebelumnya mengajak baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam bus.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa suasana bus terasa sangat hening, mungkin karna kini hari telah berganti malam.

Baekhyun tertidur dengan earphone biru-hitam yang menyumpal telinganya, lalu kyungsoo yang tidur bersandar pada bahu baekhyun dengan rambut blonde hitamnya yang sudah mulai acak-acakan. Luhan yang tidur disamping xiumin sambil mendekap boneka rusa kesayangannya.

::'::'::'::

"Nah ini dia desa tempat penginapan kita! Kajja cepat keluar! Warga desa sudah menyambut kita!" teriak kyuhyun songsaenim pada para siswa yang berada di bus.

Baekhyun melihat pemandangan yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela bus. Indah. Satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

Jika di seoul, mungkin tidak akan ada pemandangan yang seperti ini. Pepohonan dan lingkungan yang terlihat asri, bahkan langit pun terlihat lebih cerah disini. Tampak seperti surga, mengapa disini terlihat sangat sangat alami dibandingkan seoul? Meskipun seoul juga indah, tapi disini 10x lebih indah.

"Lihatlah ke kiri! Banyak penduduk yang sudah bersiap menyambut kita, jadi berikan mereka sikap ramah kalian. Arra?" ucap sungmin songsaenim.

"Ne!" jawab para siswa serempak.

"Untuk masalah tempat tinggal, kalian bisa tinggal di villa yang sudah panitia siapkan, tapi kalian juga bisa menginap dirumah warga jika kalian tidak ingin tinggal di villa tanpa orang dewasa."

"Ne. Bagi kalian yang ingin menginap di villa bisa datang ke panitia. Dan karna villa disini sederhana, jadi satu villa hanya bisa ditempatkan oleh empat orang. Silahkan tentukan roommate kalian sendiri."

Sejenak semua sibuk untuk menentukan tempat tinggal mereka untuk sementara. Ada yang memilih untuk tinggal di villa, dan ada juga yang memilih tinggal bersama warga karna takut tinggal tanpa orang dewasa.

Baekhyun, luhan, dan kyungsoo memilih untuk tinggal di villa. Karna menurut mereka tinggal tanpa orang dewasa itu justru mengasyikkan.

"Nah ayo kita turun dan jangan lupa bawa barang kalian seperlunya, dan berikan mereka senyuman~" ucap sungmin songsae dengan semangat.

Satu persatu para siswa mulai turun dari bus, baekhyun memegang tas ranselnya yang lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Karna isi tas baekhyun kebanyakan adalah makanan, dan makanan itu sudah habis diperjalanan tadi, jadilah tas baekhyun yang tadinya sangat berat menjadi lebih ringan.

Baekhyun kini menunggu giliran untuk turun dari bus, ia sudah berada di pintu. Sedangkan luhan dan kyungsoo berada tepat di depannya.

Matanya menyipit kala baekhyun melihat pemandangan di luar dengan jelas, namun matahari tampak menyilaukan matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali. Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan kagum kala kedua bola mata indahnya terbuka. Mulutnya tak berhenti memuji-muji keindahan alam dihadapannya ini. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke seluruh penduduk desa yang menyambut mereka, ia menatapnya satu persatu dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Hingga matanya terhenti pada satu orang. Namja berambut hitam dengan poni yang ia naikkan ke atas dan diacak asal, membuatnya terlihat keren. Ditambah sepasang matanya yang memandang baekhyun intens, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tampak merah merekah. Namja itu benar-benar menyedot perhatian baekhyun sepertinya.

**Chanyeol's Side**

"Hyung bukankah orang-orang kota itu akan kemari pagi ini?" tanya namja berkulit tan, Kim Jongin atau sering di panggil kai.

"Ne, kalian mau melihatnya?" jawab namja yang tadi dipanggil 'hyung' bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Kalian saja, aku malas." Balas namja yang paling muda diantara mereka bertiga, Oh Sehun.

"Hei jangan begitu sehun-ah, mereka itu orang kota. Mungkin saja kau bisa menemukan gadis cantik bukan? Atau kau menemukan namja cantik haha?" ledek kai.

"Berisik kau kai! Aku malas menemui orang seperti mereka." Sehun melemparkan tatapan sengitnya ke arah kai yang masih menertawakannya.

"Sudahlah sehun-ah, tidak semua orang kota itu sombong seperti pemikiranmu kok. Mungkin saja kita mendapatkan teman? Atau mungkin pacar seperti kata kai? Hahaha." Timpal chanyeol.

"Kalau kau menolak, berarti kau adalah orang idiot yang takut dengan orang kota. Hahaha" Kai berusaha memancing sehun agar sehun ikut dalam acara penyambutan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa mereka bertiga harus ikut dalam acara ini.

"Apa?! Baik aku ikut! Dan akan ku buktikan kalau aku tidak takut pada orang kota itu!" Sehun men deathglare kai, namun kai terlalu geli sehingga ia masih saja terus tertawa dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan maupun deathglare sehun.

.

.

.

'Pintu busnya telah terbuka!'

'Itu mereka! Wah mereka tampan dan cantik ya?'

'Lihat-lihat! Namja itu cantik sekali!'

Terdengar riuh suara ketika pintu bus terbuka dan turunlah siswa-siswa yang berasal dari XOXO high school.

Chanyeol masih terus meneliti satu persatu orang yang turun dari bus tersebut. Entah kenapa ia mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri belum tahu apa itu.

Pandangan chanyeol terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang namja dengan rambut hitam kemerahan yang keluar dari bus tersebut. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dada chanyeol bergemuruh hebat, apa sebabnya ia juga tidak tahu.

Chanyeol terhipnotis oleh karya tuhan yang satu ini. Mata sipitnya yang begitu indah, bibir tipisnya yang terlihat menggiurkan, rambut hitam kemerahan yang terlihat begitu berkilat, kulit putih mulusnya, senyumannya yang memabukkan, apalagi tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang cute, membuat perhatian chanyeol tersedot sepenuhnya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Sungguh chanyeol tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, bahkan untuk berkedip. Dadanya berdebar cepat saat sepasang mata itu masih menatapnya, ia seperti lemas seketika jika harus ditatap oleh namja itu. Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Entahlah, chanyeol sendiri belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol berkerut kecewa saat namja itu tiba-tiba memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia memang tidak berharap banyak, namun ia ingin mengenal namja itu nantinya. Pasti.

**To Be Continue**

**Halooww readers tercinta... Author comeback dengan fanfic EXO, ini juga fanfic EXO pertama author dengan tokoh utama bias author dong pastinya nyahaha. Author gak tau ya, readers suka atau enggak. Tapi author mohon hargain karya author dengan mereview. Jika kalian tidak mereview maka anda tidak menghargai hasil karya saya. Ada yang mau lanjut? Review min 10, author bakal ngelajutin ff ini. **

**Review = Comeback dengan ff ini, auat ff lain.**

**Review pleasee reader-sshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**BECAUSE OF LOVE**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Others Pairing**

**Summary : Hanya kisah cinta Chanyeol sang namja desa, dan Baekhyun sang namja kota.**

**Disclaimer : BaekYeol punya saya karna ini ff saya *authornya ngajak berantem* =w=**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :OOC, BOYS LOVE (BL), YAOI, Typo(s) karna author adalah miss typo u.u , Alur amburadul, Kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur, judul yang gak nyambung sama cerita, dll. **

**Ini adalah fanfiction ChanBaek dan ff EXO pertama saya:D Author gak tau, ada yang suka atau enggak. Tapi author mohon no bash couple disini ya? Dont forget! REVIEW PLEASE **** Happy Reading!**

::'::'::'::'::

Terdengar suara bising dari para siswa yang berkumpul di lapangan utama desa, dimana seluruh siswa yang mengikuti acara pesta sekolah dikumpulkan karena panitia ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ekhem!" Seluruh siswa sontak diam, dan menoleh ke arah depan yang ternyata sudah berdiri ketua panitia penyelenggara pesta sekolah.

Setelah dipastikan tidak ada siswanya yang berbicara lagi, beliaupun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kalian sudah menentukan tempat untuk sementara tinggal kan? Jangan lupa untuk mendata tempat tinggal kalian pada panitia agar dapat mendapatkan informasi serta hal lainnya dari panitia nantinya. Ah ya, karena hari hampir menjelang sore, aku akan segera masuk ke inti pembicaraan ini. Setelah ini, masing-masing dari kalian akan mendapatkan jadwal kegiatan setiap harinya. Dan kegiatan pertama kita adalah cari jejak yang akan dilaksanakan malam nanti. Kami akan memberikan waktu pada kalian untuk membersihkan diri dan juga bersiap-siap. Berkumpul kembali disini pukul 8 malam. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti pak!" Kompak seluruh murid. Dan tanpa diperintah mereka segera membubarkan barisan untuk membersihkan diri juga bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Jadi lokasi cari jejaknya di hutan?" Pekik luhan dan baekhyun bersamaan ketika mereka tengah membaca lembar kegiatan yang baru dikirim ke villa mereka beberapa menit lalu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Yah! Dimana mana yang namanya mencari jejak itu sudah pasti dihutan!" Pekik kyungsoo lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Bibir baekhyun mengerucut, "Yah mungkin saja kan kita hanya akan cari jejak di sekitar pemukiman warga?" Bela baekhyun, dan luhan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan baekhyun yang menurut kyungsoo sangat konyol!

"Terserahlah!" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, ia hendak menuju ke dapur. "Kalian mau makan? Tadi panitia sudah mengirimkan makan malam untuk kita." Tanya kyungsoo yang tentu saja di balas anggukan semangat dari kedua hyungnya.

.

.

.

"Satu kelompok terdiri dari lima orang dan dua peta juga tiga senter! Usahakan jangan sampai terpisah satu sama lain! Ketua, jaga anggota kalian!" Perintah seorang pria paruh baya yang nampaknya menjadi ketua pembimbing kegiatan cari jejak kali ini.

Baekhyun beruntung satu kelompok dengan luhan dan kyungsoo, plus tambahan lay dan suho dalam kelompoknya. Setidaknya ia dapat lebih tenang dengan keberadaan luhan dan kyungsoo.

"Jja, kini giliran kita untuk berangkat. Kajja chingudeul!" pimpin suho yang mulai berjalan memasuki arena cari jejak.

.

.

.

"HA!"

"HUWAAAA!"

"HIHIHIHI~"

"EOMMAAA!"

"LUHAN GE! LUHAN GE! HUWAAAAAA!"

"BAEKIE HIYAAAA!"

"KYUNGSOO ITU APA?! KYAAA!"

"HYUUUUNG! HUWEEE"

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." terdengar deru nafas yang memburu dari kelima orang itu. Entah sudah berapa kali baekhyun dan yang lainnya berteriak karna kaget ataupun takut. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo lah yang paling banyak berteriak, karna memang pada dasarnya mereka berdua yang paling penakut. Berbeda dengan luhan, suho, dan lay yang kebanyakan berteriak karna kaget ataupun pengaruh teriakan kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"Lu-luhan ge~" Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kemeja bagian belakang luhan kala suara binatang malam mulai terdengar. Luhan tidak menjawab, karna ia sendiri pun masih sibuk untuk menenangkan dirinya yang mungkin akan terkena penyakit jantung setelah ini.

"S-suho hyung, apakah kau yakin ini jalannya?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar. Jujur ia sangat takut jika mereka tersesat karna memang hutan ini sangatlah luas.

"Ku pikir begitu. Ini terlihat persis seperti jalurnya, tapi anehnya kenapa tidak ada satupun salah satu dari hantu gadungan itu untuk menakuti kita?" Jawab suho ragu.

Oh god! Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. Ia takut tersesat di hutan luas ini! Ia jadi merindukan ryeowook hyung jika sudah begini, karna memang hanya ryeowook lah keluarganya yang tersisa.

Baekhyun nyaris saja terisak jika telapak tangan luhan tidak mengelus lembut helaian rambutnya. "Tenang saja baekkie-ah, kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita bersama-sama, arra?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar kata-kata penenang dari luhan, meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa instingnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk.

.

.

.

Mata baekhyun melebar, dan nafasnya seketika tertahan ketika mendengar bunyi krasak krusuk yang berasal dari semak semak.

"He-hei.. Luhan ge, kau mendengar sesuatu? Kyungsoo-ya?" Bisik baekhyun.

"Diamlah hyung! Jangan menakutiku!" Bentak kyungsoo. Sedangkan luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan bahwa itu bukan apa apa atau mungkin ia salah dengar. Namun baekhyun benar-benar takut sekaligus penasaran, hingga tanpa sadar matanya terus memperhatikan semak itu dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya dengan bantuan senter di tangannya. Dan baekhyun pun hilang dari rombongan tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

"Eh? Baekhyun?" Panggil luhan saat menyadari bahwa baekhyun tak ada di sekitarnya. Ia menatap jalan yang tadi mereka lalui. Mungkin kah baekhyun tertinggal di belakang? Luhan pun segera kembali ke arah sebelumnya, berniat mencari baekhyun, namun ia lupa untuk mengatakan hal itu pada teman satu kelompoknya.

"Luhan ge? Eh? Baekhyun hyung juga tidak ada?" Kyungsoo menatap luhan heran saat luhan mulai pergi menjauh bahkan hampir menghilang dari pandangannya. Kyungsoo menyadari luhan mulai meninggalkan rombongan, karna cahaya untuk penerangan jalannya berkurang tadi. Kyungsoo berniat memanggil lay dan suho untuk memberi tahu bahwa baekhyun dan luhan meninggalkan rombongan, namun karna jaraknya dan sulay terlalu jauh dan karna luhan yang semakin tak terlihat, kyungsoo nekat berlari untuk mengejar luhan tanpa sepengetahuan lay dan suho tentunya.

"Suho hyung, kok sepi ya?" Lay menatap suho heran. Suho balik menatap lay sambil mempererat rangkulannya, mumpung ada kesempatan kan?

Suho membalikan badannya saat dirasa sekitar mereka nampak sepi. "EHH?!" Pekik suho sambil melebarkan matanya. Lay menutup mulutnya. "Kemana mereka bertiga?! Oh tuhan! Kita bahkan hampir sampai dan mereka malah menghilang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Suho mengerang frustasi kala tiga orang dari regunya menghilang entah kapan dan dimana.

Lay mengelus punggungnya lembut, "Jarak dari sini ke base camp panitia tidak jauh kan? Kita melapor dulu saja, dari pada gegabah, yang ada kita berdua malah ikutan hilang." Ucap lay.

Inilah yang membuat suho menyukai dan memendam rasa pada lay. Hanya lay yang bisa menenangkan perasaannya, baik melalui sentuhan ataupun ucapan.

"Tapi lay, aku adalah ketuanya disini, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?" Suho mengusap wajahnya, ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita melapor pada panitia sehingga kita dapat bantuan. Disaat seperti ini kita tidak boleh gegabah hyung." Nasihat lay. Suho berpikir sejenak, ada benarnya juga perkataan lay, terlalu berbahaya jika mereka hanya mencari berdua.

"Arra.. arra.." Dan mereka pun dengan tergesa-gesa mencapai finish dan menuju ke camp panitia agar dapat melapor pada panitia dengan segera, juga agar baekhyun, luhan, dan kyungsoo dapat segera dicari.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus mendekati semak-semak itu dengan dada bergemuruh. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat dirinya sudah hampir dekat dengan semak itu. Baekhyun meletakkan senternya diantara dahan besar pada pohon di belakangnya, dan cahaya dari senter itu ia tujukan ke semak-semak.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, baekhyun menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh semak-semak. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba –

SRAKK

-keluarlah kelinci putih dari semak-semak itu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan, dan tersenyum lega karna bukan hantu atau semacamnya yang keluar dari semak-semak tersebut.

Kini ia menatap kelinci putih yang seakan menatapnya balik. Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk menangkap kelinci tersebut, namun nampaknya kelinci itu sudah mengetahui pergerakan baekhyun terlebih dahulu hingga ia kabur.

"Ya! Hei kelinci manisss tunggu aku~" Seru baekhyun gemas. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap dan sesekali berlari untuk mengejar kelinci putih tersebut, ia benar-benar menginginkan kelinci itu sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Baek?" Panggil luhan. Sedari tadi luhan terus menerus memanggil baekhyun, namun hasilnya nihil karna baekhyun tak kunjung terlihat lubang hidungnya *eh batang hidungnya -_-

Luhan sesekali menggosok lengannya, tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa ia takut sekarang. Ia memang tidak terlalu takut pada hantu, namun ia benar-benar takut pada binatang buas yang ada dihutan.

Kini ada secercak rasa penyesalan dihatinya karna ia tidak memberitahu ketiga rekan timnya terlebih dahulu, ya setidaknya dia tidak sendiri disini jika ia memberitahukan hal ini pada suho. Namun ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahnya mengingat ia benar-benar khawatir pada baekhyun, ia sudah menganggap baekhyun dan kyungsoo seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

SREETT

"Yak! Nuguya!" Luhan mengarahkan senternya kearah barat, karena ia merasa mendengar sesuatu. Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan dengan hati-hati ia melangkah ke arah barat.

Jarak luhan dengan pohon yang tadi dicurigainya semakin dekat. Mulut luhan sedari tadi tidak berhenti untuk mengucap doa-doa seperti 'semoga bukan binatang buas', 'semoga bukan serigala', 'dan jika perlu semoga bukan hantu juga'.

SREKK

Luhan melebarkan matanya serta menahan nafasnya kala suara itu terdengar jelas dibelakang luhan. _'Tuhan.. tolong kabulkan permintaanku tadi~' _

Ia berbalik ke belakang sambil menutup erat matanya, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika yang dibelakangnya itu adalah hantu atau lebih parahnya makhluk buas. Kini tubuh luhan sudah sepenuhnya berbalik ke belakang. Dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkan secara terpaksa juga mendadak, luhan membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia benar-benar banyak berharap pada tuhan jika saat mata indahnya terbuka dan dapat melihat dengan jelas makhluk didepannya, ia berharap itu bukan binatang buas ataupun hal-hal yang membuatnya takut.

Luhan melebarkan matanya kala dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok didepannya, "HUWAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Luhan ge? Hiks.. Baekhyun hyung? Hiks huwee~ Eomma~" Kyungsoo menangis kala ia kehilangan jejak luhan dan tidak menemukan baekhyun. Tidak hanya itu, ia pun tidak memegang senter karna senternya dipegang baekhyun, luhan dan suho. Belum lagi lututnya terasa sakit dan terkilir akibat terjatuh tadi, karna ia masuk ke arena sebelumnya maka jadilah hantu gadungan disekitar arena tersebut menampakan wajahnya didepan kyungsoo apalagi kyungsoo juga tidak membawa pencahayaan.

Dengan langkah yang terseok dan lemas, kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa tahu dimana dan kapan ia akan keluar dari hutan ini. "Hiks eomma~ appo. Noona hiks.." Kyungsoo terus memanggil nama-nama orang terdekatnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Karna sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi, kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon besar. Ia berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk selain ini pada dirinya. Ia meringis kala memegangi lututnya yang membiru dan betisnya yang nampak sedikit robek. "Argh.. appo.."

"Hei." Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya saat dirasanya ada yang berbicara padanya. "HUWAAA!" Kyungsoo sontak berdiri dan berniat berlari menjauh jika saja ia tidak terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. "ARGH!" Rintih kyungsoo yang memegangi lukanya yang nampak sobek lebih besar.

"Gwenchana?" Ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah pria. Ia mendekati kyungsoo dan mendudukannya di batang pohon besar lainnya. "Argh.. Kenapa semakin sobek sih?!" Umpat kyungsoo.

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau berteriak dan berlari." Ucap pria yang ternyata jongin itu. "Hei aku kaget tahu! Kupikir kau hantu atau hal aneh lainnya!" bela kyungsoo.

"Hhh.." Orang itu menghela nafasnya. "Bisa berdiri?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri, namun ia kembali terduduk kala nyeri merambat di sekitar lukanya.

Pria itu jongkok di depan kyungsoo membelakanginya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan masksud namja dihadapannya. "Ayo naik."

"Eh?" Tanpa mendengar balasan kyungsoo, namja itu menggendong kyungsoo di punggungnya. Seketika kyungsoo merasa kehangatan yang merambat ditubuhnya, pipinya merona. Punggung namja itu membuatnya rilex dan merasa terlindungi. Dengan hati-hati kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung namja itu, membuat helaian halus rambutnya menyentuh leher namja itu.

"Oh, iya. Kau siapa?" Tiba-tiba kyungsoo teringat bahwa ia tidak mengenal namja ini sama sekali, bisa saja kan namja ini orang jahat? Tapi anehnya kyungsoo malah tidak takut sama sekali, ada apa dengannya?

"Aku? Aku penduduk desa ini. Kau adalah salah satu siswa itu kan?" Tanyanya balik.

"Ne, aku tersesat karna berpisah dari rombonganku."

"Pantas saja kau sendirian."

"Ya. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Kim JongIn, kau bisa memanggilku kai."

"Baiklah kai, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku kyungsoo, bangapseumnida."

"Nado kyungsoo-sshi."

"..."

"Kyungsoo-sshi?" Namja itu, kai, menyeritkan dahinya kala tak mendapatkan respon dari kyungsoo, namja yang baru dikenalnya.

"..."

"Hei, kyungsoo-sshi?" panggil kai lagi.

"..." Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kyungsoo dan sedikit merundukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kyungsoo.

"Eh?" Kai tertegun kala mendapati kyungsoo yang menutup matanya dengan nafas yang teratur. Kyungsoo tertidur. Kai tersenyum, ia benar-benar kaget dengan wajah damai kyungsoo yang begitu menyejukkan. Apalagi kyungsoo tertidur di punggungnya. Entahlah, rasanya kai begitu berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

"Hiya~ kelinci itu eodiga?" Baekhyun mengerut kecewa saat kelinci itu hilang dari pandangannya. Mata baekhyun melirik-lirik kemana-mana, berusaha menemukan kelinci putih yang dicarinya.

"Hhh.." baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, padahal ia sudah mengikuti kelinci itu sampai sejauh ini. Eh? Sampai sejauh ini?

Baekhyun melotot horor. Ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa kini ia sedang berada dihutan. Baekhyun nyaris menangis saat ia melupakan bahwa senternya ia tinggalkan di dekat semak tadi, dan ia tidak tahu dimana dia, dan ia berada di bagian hutan mana.

"Hyung? Gege? Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun berusaha memanggil manggil sulay, luhan beserta kyungsoo. Namun tak ada jawaban, ia rasa ia sudah keluar dari jalur cari jejak.

JDERR

"Oh tidak, jangan sekarang.." Gumam baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, langit mulai mendung dan udara semakin dingin.

"Kenapa malam ini harus hujan sih.." Rutuk baekhyun. Ia berlari –lari kecil tak tentu arah, berharap bertemu seseorang dan mendapat bantuan, dan setidaknya dapat menemukan jalan keluar.

"Hhah.. hhah.. omo, eottokhae?" Baekhyun mengadahkan tangannya dan mendapati rintik kecil hujan yang menjatuhi telapak tangannya. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas, ia pasrah sekarang. Membiarkan dirinya akan diguyur hujan di hutan, sendirian, gelap, tersesat.

"Hiks.." Baekhyun mulai menangis. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia begitu sial kali ini? Tuhan, baekhyun bersumpah. Siapapun yang menolongnya akan ia jadikan kekasih. Ah.. tidak, bagaimana kalau orang yang menolongnya kakek tua? Akan ia jadikan teman saja. Yang jelas, seseorang tolong baekhyun!

"Ugh?" Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya saat ada tangan besar yang menepuk kepalanya. Matanya menangkap seorang namja yang tinggi seperti tiang listrik rumahnya, ah tidak setinggi itu juga sih, namun rambut karamelnya yang agak berantakan membuatnya nampak tampan meski pakaiannya sederhana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa kehujanan!" Ucap namja itu yang diketahui adalah chanyeol.

"A-aku.. tersesat." Cicit baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menatap namja itu heran kala chanyeol menarik tangannya dan bermaksud memintanya untuk mengikutinya. "Ikut aku." Dan baekhyun lebih memilih mengikuti namja yang sebenarnya tidak ia kenal dari pada harus sendirian di hutan gelap itu, apalagi hujan sudah turun.

.

.

.

"YA! Kenapa kau berteriak!" Luhan melirik sinis namja yang membuatnya kaget. Meski wajahnya tampan, tapi dia terlihat sangat cuek. "Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

"Yak! Apa yang kau bilang? Bodoh? Orang kota memang sombong!" Pekik namja yang diketahui bernama sehun.

"Apa? Sombong katamu? Aku tidak sombong! Kau yang membuatku berteriak seperti perempuan, kau tau!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap sehun garang.

"Hah, seperti perempuan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau itu namja? Haha." Sehun tertawa sinis.

"Kau!.. Brengsek! Siapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu padaku, hah?!" Luhan menunjuk sehun tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sehun menurunkan tangan luhan yang tadi menunjuknya, lalu ia menggenggam tangan itu, bermaksud agar luhan tak dapat menggerakan tangannya. "Aku? Aku Oh Sehun. Ingat itu!"

Luhan melepas paksa tangannya yang digenggam sehun. Ia menatap sehun garang, ia benar-benar ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan itu.

AUUUMMMM

Luhan melebarkan matanya kala mendengar suara binatang buas, ditambah lagi hujan mulai turun. "A-apa itu?"

"Sepertinya suara singa? Atau yang lainnya?" jawab sehun santai. Ia tak menyadari perubahan mimik wajah luhan yang pucat dan badannya yang gemetaran.

"S-si-nga?" Luhan menggosokan lengannya yang nampak bergetar. "Eottokhae?" Lirih luhan. Sehun memandang luhan yang tampak pucat dan gemetaran. Kenapa hanya mendengar suara binatang buas saja sampai seperti itu? Tidakkah itu berlebihan?

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya sehun yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan luhan. Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan sehun, ia tampak sibuk dengan dunianya. Membuat sehun benar-benar khawatir karenanya.

.

.

.

Kai menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia sudah membawa kyungsoo keluar dari hutan, dan sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat yang orang-orang kota itu sebut bernama base camp.

"Dimana ruangan kesehatannya sih?" Decak kai. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap kyungsoo. Lukanya harus segera diobati, namun jika ia membawanya pulang, tapi ia tidak tahu cara merawat luka kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai menolehkan kepalanya saat dua orang yang mungkin teman kyungsoo memanggil nama kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya lay, salah satu dari kedua orang yang ternyata suho dan lay.

"Ya tuhan kyungsoo!" Pekik suho. Suho membantu kai untuk memapah kyungsoo menuju ke uks di salah satu base camp panitia.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya suho pada kai usai membawa kyungsoo ke uks.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku bertemu dengannya dengan keadaan lutut yang memar dan ia tersesat tanpa penerangan, dan lukanya semakin parah saat ia terjatuh karna kaget." Jelas kai. Kai memandang kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas meski dengan tubuh yang hampir basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

"Aigoo, tapi untunglah kyungsoo sudah kembali hyung." Ucap lay pada suho.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana dengan luhan dan baekhyun yang masih didalam hutan?" ujar suho frustasi. Ia telah melaporkan kejadian ini pada panitia, dan kini panitia dan beberapa warga lainnya sudah menyebar ke hutan untuk mencari mereka berdua.

"Masih ada lagi yang tersesat di hutan?" ucap kai tak percaya. Lay dan suho menganggukkan kepalanya lesu.

_Sehun dan chanyeol hyung juga masih di hutan, semoga saja dua orang lainnya bertemu dengan mereka dan menyelamatkannya. Karna aku yakin, para warga itu tidak akan berani berlama-lama di dalam hutan dengan keadaan hujan yang akan semakin lebat..._

**TBC **

Hellow.. Author update chapter 2! Meski respon ff ini tak sehangat ff lainnya, tapi author tetap berusaha update. Dan author minta maaf bangett buat reader yang nunggu ff author yang lainnya. Author mau update ff secara bergiliran, jadi sabar ya.

Author juga harus ambil sela-sela waktu padat author. Apalagi terkadang inspirasi suka berkurang. Jadi maaf banget buat readers yang nunggu ff author lainnya di publish. Untuk nextnya author bakalan usahakan update secepatnya ^^

Oh ya reader-nim! Jangan lupa review ne?

Balasan review :

**Nada Lim : **Ini udah lanjut, mian lama ya

**ByunnieKou : **Hahaha tapi author takut ceritanya gak sebagus ide ceritanya :D Gak papa, banyak omong lebih baik XD. Ini udah lanjut kok, mianhae lama. Tetap review ya

**tiikkaaa : ** Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah mau baca :D Tetap review ya!~

**indaah . cqupp : **Hehehe gomawo :D Iya iya, meskipun item kai tetep eksotis kok XD Gomawo reviewnya, tetap review ya

**kimei135 : **Ini udah lanjut kok, mian lama ya. Tetap review ya

**Novey : **Author juga berharap begitu haha. Ini udah lanjut. Tapi mianhae lama update u.u)

**Nurfadillah : **Hahaha gomawo sudah berniat mengikuti ff ini sampai end :D Mian lama update. Tetap review ya

**Ajib4ff : **Gomawo doanya :D Ini udah lanjut, mian lama update Tetap review ya ^^

**Xideer : **Ini udah update!^^ Tapi mian lama, tetap review ya


End file.
